


Familiar stranger

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, market, prompt ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane talks to Edward at the town market, not realising who he is. Once she does, sparks fly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. It's nothing special.

The clatter from the market was loud. Voices bargaining, negotiating and even merely talking all caught my attention. My eager gaze looked at the stalls as if I was searching for something to buy. I knew I had no intention of buying, of course but as soon my gaze was spotted, a merchant had come to my assistance. There was a polite smile on his elderly face but there was desperation in his eyes. He motioned to the items on the wooden table quickly, only letting me having a perfunctory glance at what he was offering before he began to speak. I had to wonder whether he had done it to prevent me looking too closely and spotting the dreary state his items were in.

"Has anything caught your attention, madame?" Once again, his smile was back, politeness dripping from his words. 

Before I had even attempted speech, something had caught my attention. Standing a little while off, looking familiar and faintly uninterested in his surroundings, was a man. His tunic and breeches looked expensive but worn. He looked at odds with the people he was around. As he turned his head, his gaze held my eyes. I felt the desire to turn away and give my attention back to the desperate merchant but something in the man's gaze interested me. To my intense anger, I felt my cheeks redden like a young, virgin maid seeing a man for the first time. 

"Madame?" It was the merchant but I barely noticed. After I didn't answer, he turned away from finally. Letting a rather disappointed sigh out as he did. The idea of losing trade was obviously not desirable. 

The interesting man's lips curved into a smile, a rather sensuous and I know my reddening cheeks was the cause of it. I tried not to watch as the man came towards and I definitely tried not to watch the way his hips swayed as he walked. My attempt seemed futile, however, as I once again felt he was familiar to me. 

By the time, he was my side, nodding his head in a greeting, a frown had come to my face. I could tell the desperate merchant was speaking but I was unable to take in his words. 

The stranger seemed to commandeer most of my attention, especially, as I felt him touch my hand lightly. A small gasp of surprise escaped me and I knew it was not just because he had the audacity to actually touch me. 

Goosebumps invaded the flesh of my arms at his light touch and I wanted to edge a little way from him. I was reacting more than I wanted to this rather intriguing stranger.

He abruptly snapped his away from me but the damage was done. His voice sounded oddly pleasant as he began to apologise for his impertinent actions.

"Madame, apologises."

Indignation bristled within me. How dare he? His voice held little regret contrary to his polite words. His gaze scrutinized me discreetly but the intensity of his gaze betrayed him.

"Forgive me if I do not accept them. You are not a blind beggar, do you make a point touching what is not yours?" Anger had creeped their way into my words and I felt no surprise as I saw the man edge a little away from me as if I had struck. 

He appeared to be looking at me still but it took me a moment or two to notice where his gaze had fallen. In the blazing sun, my wedding ring was glinting. The stranger must have noticed. 

Frowning, I found myself looking to see if he was married too. My eager gaze quickly found his hand but my frown deepened at what I saw. A wedding ring was not visible but he was clearly married. The indent of the ring clearly on his hand.

"I see you are also married, sir." Politeness was not coming easy to me next to the handsome stranger. The thought of him married irritated me. I tried to keep my voice neutral but failed.

His hoot of laughter that followed my words told me had noticed. My irritation at him made me almost turn away from him. The fear of him cutting our conversation short, however, stopped me.

Purposely, I rolled my eyes. It was something that irritated my dear, darling husband and I hoped it would irritate the man next to me. My gaze turned to the table we were standing in front of. Perhaps I had been too damning in my earlier glance at the items. 

I lightly fingered a necklace moments later, wondering whether to buy it. The chink of a coin purse rudely interrupted me. It was then I hear his voice. 

"I'll buy it for the lady John, I take it a gold-" He was speaking to the merchant but I snapped at him, bring his attention back to me.

"You will not buy it for me! If I want to buy it, I shall do so myself sir. I have an income." Despite the fact I snapped at him, I felt no guilt. 

He was assuming I couldn't afford to buy myself something. My hands began to ache as I clenched them tightly, wishing an array of evils on the annoying man next to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
